


Don't Make Ruby Cry

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mama Cinder AU, Something that was mentioned in another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: The story of how an important role was established.





	Don't Make Ruby Cry

"Cinder, are you sure?" Salem's red eyes stared at the woman from across the table with mild amusement. "You want us to swear to never make Ruby cry."

"Yes."

Watts interrupted with an incredulous laugh. "Oh I'm sorry Cinder. I didn't realize that looking after a child cause that many problems for you.

"I," Cinder smirked as she rested her head on her hands. "Am able to resist her crying eyes since I've been with her for awhile. It is you four that I am worried about."

Watts sneered and rolled his eyes. Hazel gave no indication he was even following the conversation besides occasionally opening his eyes. While Salem said nothing, she was paying apt attention and had an interested look on her face as she listened to Cinder. Nobody was taking the request seriously.

"The little Rose has caused her to grow soft!" Tyrian's maniacal laughter caused Cinder to call Emerald over and whisper something to her. The green haired thief nodded and left the room quietly closing the door behind her, Mercury quickly following behind her.

"And where is your posse going?" Watts asked. Cinder narrowed her eyes. Watts narrowed his in return. "Do you think that you don't need to answer Cinder? Might I remind you that you are the newest member of our group? Your leadership of that group of ragtag misfits means nothing here."

"I'm well aware, Arthur." Cinder snapped back slamming her fist on the table. "I simply asked for her to help prove my point."

"And what point is that?"

Cinder just smiled cryptically as the doors opened again, cutting off the conversation. Instead of a green haired woman and gray haired man walking in, it was a small girl with bright silver eyes that shone with tears. It had a strange affect on those in the room.  
Tyrian's laughter was cut short and the scorpion faunus leaned forward to get a better look at the child. Hazel's eyes opened and he seemed ready to get out of his chair and go to the girl. Watt's hostile expression softened as he stared at the shaking child.

"Little Ruby," Salem spoke. The black haired girl looked and the four adults watching could feel the fear coming off the girl in waves. The tears in her eyes grew bigger and threatened to spill over. Salem continued speaking, her voice not changing from its tone. "Why are you crying, child?"

"You-You're all fighting because of me." Ruby managed to say through tears. She sniffed and tried to blink away tears. "I did something bad and you're going to get rid of me."

There was heightened tension and silence in the room. Aside from Ruby shaking and trying to stop her tears, nobody moved or spoke. Cinder let a small smirk appear on her face for a second and the other members struggled to find words that would calm the girl.

_Ah. It's funny how I am the one who knows how to fix this while Watts, Tyrian, and Hazel do not._ Cinder restrained her laughter as she watched the others try to find something to say or do. "Don't worry, Ruby." Cinder finally spoke, gesturing for the young girl to come to her. "You didn't do anything wrong. We aren't getting rid of you."

"Really?"

"Really." Cinder replied with a victorious smile. Ruby didn't notice the stares that the two were getting. "Go back and play with Emerald and Mercury. We still have some talking to do and then I'll join you."

"Okay." Ruby hugged Cinder then hopped off the woman's lap and ran out of the room.

"Not one word." Watts said in a low voice in response to Cinder looking at him. Cinder-still smiling-shrugged and turned to look at Salem.

* * *

 

"Was I good?" Ruby asked as soon as the doors closed behind her. The black haired girl wiped the tears that had spilled over off her face.

"Yeah." Emerald nodded.

"Good job kid." Mercury ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Am I getting ice cream?"

"Nah. We got you something better." Mercury said when Ruby's face fell. When she looked at him confused, he continued. "We got you these." He pulled a jar of chocolate chip cookies out from behind his back.

Ruby's face lit up. "Thank you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the only other person who could deal with Ruby crying would be Hazel just because he had Gretchen. He doesn't do anything since Gretchen's death was so long ago, he's forgotten.
> 
> Also, this is one of the few times Cinder encourages Emerald and Mercury to teach Ruby the art of manipulation.


End file.
